Perdiendo mas que la inocencia
by jud.cobain
Summary: Ningun summary... o al menos aun no, pero espero qeu les guste este pequeño inicio
1. Chapter 1

El auto rojo iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, pero nada era comparad con la velocidad de los latidos del corazón del conductor.

Desde la tarde había tenido esa extraña opresión en el pecho y la llamada de sammy tsukino había hecho que este se soltara como una bestia enjaulada.

-trajeron a serena inconciente-

-no dijeron nada, solo llamaron al doctor-

Eran casi las 5 y apenas comenzaba a amanecer, las calles estaban casi vacías así que no tardo mucho en llegar a la casa tsukino.

Al llegar a la puerta fue el mas joven de la familia quien le abrió y le dio una silenciosa invitación a entrar, pudo notar en su rostro las huellas de la mala noche.

Al estar dentro de encontró con kenji tsukino sentado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la frente en sus puños que tenía unidos como en una oración.

El saludo entre ambos hombres fue silencio y se limito a meros gestos.

-¿serena…?- pregunto de manera ansiosa al joven que se había parado a un lado.

-en su habitación con mamá y el doctor takeshi, nos dijo que esperáramos-

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar se oyeron unos lentos pasos bajando las escaleras. Un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso y expresión amable apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?-se apresuro a preguntar kenji saltando del sofá.

-la droga que le dieron era muy fuerte, despertara en un par de horas-

-¿droga?- pregunto darien.

-debieron ponérsela en su bebida sin que se diese cuenta- el hombre hablo lentamente como si no quisiese dar mas información.

-Otto- hablo kenji mirando fijamente al medico – por favor… dime que fue lo que paso-

-kenji… tan pronto como despierte llévala a mi consultorio, hay que hacerle algunos análisis-

-¿análisis? Pero que tipo de análisis-los ojos del padre de los tsukinos cada vez mostraban mas desesperación e impaciencia mientras darien no podía hacer mas que ver aquella escena con la boca seca deseando que nada de lo que pasaba por su mente fuera real.

El medico aspiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados y cuando finalmente los abrió hablo con voz casi quebrada.

-embarazo, ETS… kenji lo lamento… violaron a serena-

-no- la voz de kenji tsukino fue un lamento, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas retrocedió hasta caer sobre el sofá descargando un llanto lastimero –mi hija no-

Sammy quien hasta ese momento había estado en silencio se apoyo contra la pared con la mirada confundida y pronunciando –no puede ser verdad… serena… mi hermana-

Darien se quedo de pie, tratando de comprender el conjunto de palabras del medico, de repente en su mente se oyeron palabras que un de días antes serena le había dicho.

-vamos darien, acompáñame, te prometo que será divertido-

-serena, sabes que estoy ocupado-


	2. Despertar

La radiante luz del sol sobre sus sensibles parpados la hicieron reaccionar moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro intentando volver en si, cuando logro abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y su madre junto a su cama tomándole una mano suavemente.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se llevara la mano que tenia libre sobre la frente.

-hija- le dijo su madre de manera cariñosa y serena pudo notar el tono rojizo en sus ojos.

-mama- dijo ella intentando sentarse -¿Cómo llegue?-

-es mejor que descanses- dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-mama, yo estaba con Molly- continuo en su intento de levantarse, sin embargo tenia los músculos resentidos y moverse le producía una extraña molestia.

-eso no importa, ya estas en casa- le dijo su madre con voz extraña y serena vio confundida como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lagrimas.

Su mente estaba nublada y se tomo las sienes tratando de hilar aquella situación, no era normal que su madre estuviese en ese estado y menos normal aun aquella extraña sensación en su cuerpo, intento doblar las rodillas pero un pequeño dolor se lo impidió y dejo escapar un gemido sordo.

Entonces vivieron a su mente algunas imágenes borrosas, ella había estado con Molly en aquella disco popular y su amiga la animaba pues ella estaba triste ante la negativa de Darien a acompañarla… aquel muchacho… las luces la cegaron pero ella pudo notar su sonrisa y el tono dulce en que el le hablaba, se había animado a bailar con el ¿Por qué no? Era un chico amable.

Recordó el calor dentro del local y la cabeza le comenzó a doler más y más mientras los recuerdos eran cada vez más borrosos ¿una bebida? Oh si, hacia mucho calor.

-serena, cariño- su madre la abrazo angustiosamente –descansa, mi amor-

Un extraño sentimiento de pánico invadió el cuerpo de serena que ya había comenzado a temblar, recordó que de repente se había sentido agotada y como la sonrisa del muchacho creció cuando la abrazo por los hombros ofreciéndole su "ayuda".

-serena- repitió su madre al ver como la expresión de la joven se llenaba de pánico.

-mama…- musito con voz quebrada.

-cariño mírame- le pidió la mujer tomándola de los hombros viendo como los ojos de su hija se desorbitaban –mi amor, solo mírame-le volvió a pedir acariciando su rostro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Pero serena ya no la escuchaba, solo oía el sonido de aquella música electrónica, una puerta cerrarse y el pestillo asegurándola, ya no estaba de pie ¿una cama? Si, estaba acostada sobre una cama, un perfume varonil la envolvió y sus ojos se terminaron de cerrar.

Sacudió la cabeza y la envolvió con sus manos violentamente, las imágenes estaban allí pero ella no podía verlas, estaba demasiado oscuro y ella extremadamente agotada.

¿Un beso?... si… pero no era de Darien, no era como los de Darien, fue violento y hasta doloroso, instintivamente se toco el labio notando que tenia una pequeña herirá ¿como?

Intento levantarse de la cama pero además del agotamiento se lo impidió su madre.

-debes descansar, hija- le decía la mujer.

-mama… yo estaba… en una cama- apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios vio como las lagrimas escapaban del rostro adolorido de su madre.

-ya no pienses en eso, ya termino-

-había alguien hay- dijo casi para si misma-el… el…-

-olvídalo, olvídalo- le decía su madre intentando calmarla –ya no pienses mas en eso-

-mama, el…- finalmente logro ponerse de pie mientras su madre aun la sujetaba.

"_sabes"_ oyó una voz masculina dentro de su confusa mente _"no se tu…"_ serena empezó a negar con al cabeza de manera desesperada.

-Mama, el…- musito angustiada.

-ya no recuerdes cariño, ya no importa- gimió la mujer.

-no, no…- la voz de serena se corto _"pero yo lo voy a disfrutar"…_ -¡No!- un grito rompió la garganta de serena a la vez que corría hacia el baño donde se encerró mientras la desesperación y las lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

Mientras su madre no dejaba de golpear la puerta ella iba de un lado a otro desordenando su cabello "_eres hermosa" _oyó nuevamente haciéndola gemir de dolor, miro el espejo con extrañeza pues aquella desencajada imagen que reflejaba no parecía ser la suya. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo y en un acto desesperado desabotono la blusa de su pijama descubriendo horrorizada un par de manchas rosáceas sobre la piel su pecho y un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta al ver sobre uno de sus senos una marca rojiza oscura que reconoció como un moretón hecho por unos labios, se dejo caer envuelta en sollozos llenos de dolor y clamores de negación.

Volvió a gritar incrustándose las unas en los brazos, sentía como cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, ni si quiera escucho los golpes contra la puerta, estaba tan cansada. Poco a poco todo alrededor comenzó a girar mientras sus parpados se hacían mas pesados, supo que estaba cayendo inconsciente, como durmiendo, el ultimo ruido que oyó fue el de su perta romperse.

Nuevamente pudo verlo, con al oscuridad como su cómplice, la tocaba… la besaba… le hablaba.

Quería gritar que se detuviera, pero sus labios nunca se movieron ni sus ojos lloraron, poco a poco la oscuridad la fue cubriendo sintiendo como tiraba de su cadera.

Abrió los ojos con deseos de volver a cerrarlos, se movió pesadamente y cuando quiso tirar de sus sabanas sintió aquella tibia presión sobre su mano, se encontró con la profunda mirada de su novio, que al miraba de manera confusa, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y nauseas.

-ya despertaste- le susurro.

Ella no respondió, quito la mano de la de el con un gesto de disgusto.

"_¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo?"_

"_serena…"_

"_serena estoy muy ocupado" lo había imitado ella._

"_será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que acabemos discutiendo"_

-linda…-

-donde esta mi madre- pregunto ella, no supo porque, pero al contrario de otras veces en que el la había llamado "linda" esta vez ella lo había odiado.

-esta descansando un poco, le pedí quedar…-

-puedes irte- lo interrumpió mientras intentaba sentarse.

-¡no!- exclamo ella cuando el intento ayudarla –vete-

Darien examino a su novia, se veía muy pálida y con manchas oscuras en los ojos, su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la cama con ciertos nudos que nunc a había visto, sus manos con las que se apoyaba temblaban sin cesar, su voz había sido muy fría, nunca le había hablado de ese modo pero lo que mas le asusto fueron aquellos ojos cielo que tanto amaba, y que ahora parecían como un cielo nublado, o como un cielo en pleno eclipse.

-te amo- musito y horrorizado vio como ella comenzaba a reír, pero era una risa agria, llena de dolor.

-¿me amas?- le dijo mirándolo con ironía.

-serena…-

-vete, Darien-

Darien salió de la habitación pero no se fue, se quedo sentada a un lado de la puerta, atento a cada sonido dentro de la habitación.

Serena ya se pie y descalza comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pasándose los dedos por su enmarañado cabello, aquel dolor de cabeza volvía a aparecer y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

"fue su culpa" oyó una vez que creyó era de su conciencia.

-si lo fue- se respondió.

"el nos abandono"

-siempre nos abandona- y unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

"todo se acabo"

Serena se dejo caer de rodillas, a gatas comenzó a avanzar hacia su espejo. Parecía ella misma un domingo cuando dormía hasta tarde sin que su madre la despertara.

"pero ya no somos la misma"

-no… ya no-

"tu cabello… tu hermoso cabello… la prueba de tu virtud"

Serena se llevo el cabello hacia adelante, aunque enredado se veía tan sedoso y brillante como siempre, se recordó a si misma con la pijama rosa peinándose frente al espejo y soñando con el día de su boda y su hermoso vestido blanco.

"ya no podremos usar el vestido blanco… ni este cabello"

Serena abrió una de sus gavetas sacando de el unas tijeras, sus manos temblaban, sujeto un mechón y con el afilado metal dejo que cayera al piso, y unos tras otro fue cayendo.

Se vio al espejo y creyó ver al espantapájaros de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sonrió agriamente lanzando las tijeras a un lado.

Un golpeteo en su puerta llamo su atención.

-adelante- hablo con simpleza.

-serena…- la voz la voz de su morena amiga se corto al verla de pie, pálida, con el cabello cortado en trozos mientras el piso se cubría con los mechones rubios que caían danzando en el aire.

-chicas…- dijo en tono ceremonioso al grupo de sus amigas que se congelaron en la puerta–creo que necesito ir al salón-


End file.
